


Псисько

by Каї (kaiender)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Mild Language, Travel
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%97
Summary: Граф Ріаріо полюбляв узивати флорентійців собаками. З чого це почалося? ;)





	Псисько

Вперше до Флоренції Джироламо потрапив змалечку, ще нікому не відомим сином зубожілого лігурійського роду Ріаріо.  
Зрештою, материна сім’я делла Ровере теж ще не встигла залучити собі слави, хоча дядечко Франческо завзято працював у цьому напрямку. Він пішов у францисканці, вивчився в університеті й взагалі ставав поважною людиною, про що матінка не втомлювалася нагадувати чоловікові та дітям щоразу, як отримувала звістоньку від чисельних родичів. Тож коли він виявив бажання поближче познайомитися с небожем, Джему й оком змигнути не встиг, як йому вже знайшли нову куртку, супутника, місце на возі крамаря, який їхав повз Геную до Флоренції, а там вже й до Ассізі рукою сягнути.  
Похмурому брату Антоніо, який був схожий більше на розбійника ніж на скромного ченця, наказали берегти торбу з гостинчиками, воза та хлопчиська. Спочатку так, але трохи поміркувавши матінка все ж вирішила, що хлопченя треба берегти сильніше, адже Франческо просив привезти йому небожа, а не балцанку запашної олії чи горнятко з песто за родинним рецептом.  
То й вирушили: крамар керував парою сірих коней, брат Антоніо їхав поряд, удаючи охоронця з великим мечем, а Джему маявся на возі й розглядався на всі боки. Він ніколи ще не був далі Савони та чесно збирався бути бакалійником, як батько. Але це було до того, як він посмакував подорожі. Ось якби ж то можна було ніколи не поспішати додому, а завжди їхати кудись аж до краю світу, а тоді вже повільно вертатися, вимінюючи на золоті монети цікавинки та побрехеньки!  
А побрехеньок брат Антоніо знав безліч. За його оповіданнями, біля кожної скелі на узбережжі потопав, трощився чи бився якийсь корабель, за кожним поворотом шляху причаїлися могили хрестоносців, а будь які руїни були колись замком, з якого хоробрий лицар визволяв прекрасну даму. Або тримав у облозі запеклого ворога. Або копав потайник до скарбниці, підказував не озираючись смуглявий крамар. Бо що та облога, облога то дрібниці, ось ти спробуй минути хитромудрі пастки та пройти лабіринтами таємних коридорів у стінах, та ще й вийди звідти не голіруч. Джему захоплено витріщався та, затаївши дух, слухав про легендарні механізми, що опускали браму перед самісіньким носом ворогів чи затоплювали цілі кімнати, щойно ступиш не на ту плитку. Брат Антоніо ствердно хмикав, горбоносий крамар соловейком розлягався, допоки Джироламо не засинав поверх лантухів на возі, та сни його повнилися темними коридорами та скрипучими пристроями, а десь у далечіні ніжно дзеленчали водяні годинники та золоті дзвіночки.  
Тому, коли у сутінках вони дісталися Флоренції, Джему був готовий повірити будь у що. Хоч у бісиків з сурмами, хоч у привид Данте, хоч у новорічний звичай флорентійців мазати носа червоною глиною та посипати одне одного пташиним пір’ям. Отже він без жодних лихих намірів шарпнув брата Антоніо за рукав та лунко спитав на все подвір’я корчми:  
— А це справжній вовкулака?  
У кутку біля входу до стайні дошки звалили у подобу повітки, та сидів там нечупара рочків трьох. Звичайне тосканське хлоп’ятко, кучеряве та темнооке, тільки прикуте до стовпа ланцюгом. Обруч на ньому робився під шию великого собаки, а на дитині висів незвичайним клепаним паском.   
— У-у-у, — завив хлопчисько, корчачи страшенну пику, — укушу-у…  
Джему не пискнув, анітрохи, й не підстрибнув на місці, брехня то, лише дужче вчепився в рукав брата Антоніо та, про всяк випадок, зручніше ухопив торбу с гостинчиками. Вовкулака чи ні, а якщо отримає важкою балцанкою з товстого скла та по маківці — то йому й світ замакітриться. Тож хай не розмахує тут покорченими пальцями, все одно ж не допнеться.  
Позаду глузливо зареготали гульвіси напідпитку, які визирнули на двір. Але схоже, смішкували вони все ж не з пришелепкуватого дурника.  
— Гей, господарю! — гукнув один з них. — У тебе знов собаку вивели!  
На двір вискочив огрядний товстун з червоним обличчям та в засаленій сорочці. Кивнув крамарю, оглянув подвір’я та заревів, як поранений кабан:  
— Масіні! Ти ж тварюка погана, содоміт собачий! Знов своє щеня залишив? Тягни сюди свій кривий писок, доки я сам тебе шукати не пішов!  
Він репетував, гульвіси реготали, прикутий хлопчисько то скавчав, то підгавкував, крамар меланхолійно розпрягав коней. Антоніо затяг Джему до корчми, доки ніхто не згадав про «вовкулаку». А потім Джему відволікся на миску з кулішем та кухоль з розбавленим вином, та й не помітив, як галас стих.  
У нього вже склеплялися очі від довгого шляху, надміру вражень та вина, коли гамір здійнявся знов.  
— Масіні, пияцька твоя пика! — заволали біля входу. — Як тобі сорому вистачило мені на очі потикатися?  
— Джанні, — мимрив худорлявий миршавець, — ти ж розумієш! Душа благає, я ж не можу оминути, налий чарочку!  
— Я тобі діжечку наллю! — лементував корчмар. — Виполосків! Ще й лядою поверх прикласти можу! Куди ти, нечестивцю, мого собаку знов подів?  
— Ой Джанні, та будь твоя ласка! Я ж ланцюга порожнім не залишив… Дай мені чарочку, а я твого кудлохвоста поверну, ось тобі хрест, завтра ж вранці приведу!  
— Нащо мені твій Томасіньо?! — гарчав корчмар.  
А далі Джему вже не чув бо заснув прямо за столом.  
І хоча відтоді минуло вже два десятки років, він кожного кудлатого та чорноокого флорентійця називав псиськом. Щоправда жоден з них не посміхався у відповідь. Та й зуби скалити насмілився лише один, той, що вештався за митцем.


End file.
